My Wonderful Mother
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Ryuji and his mother have a real good time in France. ONE-SHOT.


**THIS IS MY FIRST TORADORA STORY. I KINDA THINK THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED BY NOW.**

Ryuji Takasu sighed as he heard his mother call for help. He put down his novel and headed to her room. She was at her computer and was puzzled by some issue or another. Again. She explained it to him as best as she could, and in seconds, Ryuji nodded and bent over her. He shook his head as he worked, refraining from telling his mom that he had explained this specific issue to her time and time again.

By now, Ryuji had accepted that his mother wasn't the brightest person around. "Well, that was some understatement!" he thought. At best, she was what you'd call naive; at worst, just plain dumb. Ryuji thanked his unknown father once again for his sharp mind. Ryuji was only 18 years old, but sometimes he felt as if he was the older one, the wiser one.

Then again, as Ryuji stole glances down his mother's cleavage, she wasn't without assets. Her breasts were extremely large, and that gown, at that angle, didn't hide much. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he had a good standpoint. Closing his eye for a moment, he focused back on the screen and tried to reconnect the computer to the printer.

When he was done, he looked at what she had been doing and saw plane tickets to Paris. "Mom!? Are you going to Paris?" he asked, stunned. Paris had been one of his dream vacations for as long as he could remember. Before she could reply, Ryuji had a brief fantasy about going to see the Louvre and being on the Eiffel Tower. Stealing a glance at his mother's deep cleavage, he confirmed what he had noticed for a few years now: his mother had a body as similar as possible to the many big breasted, small waisted and long legged beauties in hentai animations. Her large burnt sienna eyes and bright blonde hair completed the image.

"Yes I am!" she said, breaking his reverie. "In fact, yes we are!"

"What? Really?" Ryuji cried out. "Oh my gods! Thanks Mom!"

Ryuji's mother, Yasuko, stood up and embraced her son in a tight hug. The fact that she wasn't wearing anything but a thin nightgown didn't even cross her mind. It certainly crossed Ryuji's mind! As happy as he was to learn that they were going to Paris, that wonderful thought was brushed aside when he felt his mother's breasts directly against his chest. He had swam earlier and hadn't changed yet, so he was topless. Despite how wonderful the hug felt, he knew he'd have to pull away soon. His mother was naive, but she'd know what a growing erection against her pussy would mean!

He sat on her bed and listened as she gave him all the details of the trip. Later on, he went to bed in his own room and couldn't sleep. All he could see in his mind were the sexiest and wildest French girls he could remember. And so, as was almost his routine, he grabbed his tablet, loaded up one of his favorite French movies, _Belle femme_ (Beautiful Woman).

As he fell back down on his bed to try and sleep, he smiled as he recalled that he had actually caught his mother having sex with one of her transient boyfriends in the past. He hadn't been able to see, only hear, but once his initial shock had passed, he had masturbated furiously to the sound of his mother's moans. Ryuji felt his cock twitching at the thought, but took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down.

Three weeks later, Yasuko was in her room packing her stuff. Hesitating between her red bikini and her black, one piece swimsuit, she chose the latter. After all, she wasn't going to France to find a boyfriend. She'd spend all her time with her son, so the black one would be perfect. Looking at it in the bright light of the morning, she saw that it was getting worn, and had gotten sort of transparent around her breasts. Yasuko shrugged and threw it in her luggage anyway. "I'll get another one after this trip."

In his room, Ryuji was also packing his stuff. He brought a few of his favorite mangas, loaded many anime on his tablet and packet a brand new bottle of lube. He was seeing this trip as a fantasy filled series of masturbation. He knew he would get time alone, as his mother would probably leave him alone most nights to go to clubs or during the days to go shopping. He simply hoped that she wouldn't bring guys back to their room. Nah, probably not. She had never done it before... In any case, since they only had two single beds in the room, it would become be very, very awkward.

The next day, after one of the longest days Ryuji had ever known, they closed their hotel door behind them and fell on their beds, exhausted. Damn, Paris was far! Neither of them actually knew what time it was here, but they needed to sleep so badly that they simply closed the lights, undressed and fell asleep.

When Ryuji woke up, it was still pitch black in the room. In the darkness he got up, made sure his mother was still sleeping and went to the tiny kitchen to get a glass of water. He was completely naked, but wasn't afraid that his mother would wake up: she was snoring slightly. He took a long piss afterwards and stood a few minutes in front of the bathroom mirror. Thinking about French girls, he played with his large cock until it was fully hard.

And fully long. Despite being a virgin, Ryuji wasn't ignorant about his special gift. Comparing himself to pornstars and hentai cocks he had seen, Ryuji knew he had a truly big cock. He hadn't shared this with any of his friends, but his erection was twelve inches long and 3 inches thick. Part of his mind worried that his girlfriend, the small but tsundere Taiga Aisaka, would be hurt by his size. He and his best friend Yusaku once compared sizes. Yusaku was 7 inches long while he was 12! His green haired friend felt embarrassed.

But most of the time he imagined the shocked look she would get the first time she would see it. He then imagined that she would redden, that her jaw would go slack and that she would drool with lust. Again, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this was highly unlikely, Ryuji shook his head and smiled as he looked at his cock. Would they even be willing to let him fuck their delicate asses? Every time he saw anal in a porn movie or comic, he came so hard! Same thing with deepthroat. Could his huge cock fit in a small girl's ass or throat? He vowed that he would find out one day!

Before going out, Ryuji looked at the peculiar bath and shower area in the bathroom. It was on a lower level, and there were five ceramic-covered steps you had to climb down. When he did, he saw a rather large area all covered with ceramic tiles. There were two shower heads and a bath, but no drapes or glass walls. All open. Strange, he thought.

He went back up and grabbed the doorknob. Just as he was opening the door, getting ready to make sure his mother was still sleeping, Yasuko entered the bathroom in a hurry. She bumped into Ryuji face to face and both startled. Yasuko had always been clumsy and absent-minded, and the pair had often bumped into one another like this. Yet that night it was very different. Ryuji was fully naked, his hard cock pointing straight towards his mother. Yasuko was only wearing a thin nightgown again, no bra, no panties.

Before any of them could react, they clearly felt the length of Ryuji's cock pressing against, then sliding against her belly before being crushed by their two bodies. Her breasts flattened against his chest before bouncing back. Yasuko felt her son's cock like a huge bar against her belly. Stunned, groggy and still half-sleeping, she looked down at her son's exposed cock and said "Oh my dear gods in heaven, you have such a huge cock!" A second afterwards, she cried out in shame, placing her hands on her eyes. "Oh no! Oh no! Shit! I've seen my son's cock... Shit!" Ryuji was too shocked to say anything. Yasuko said "Fuck, I really have to pee!" As she pulled her nightgown up and sat on the toilet, she looked at Ryuji, her big eyes wide open and said "Get out!"

Standing alone outside the bathroom, Ryuji was breathing hard, unable to fully realize what had just happened. He raced to his bed, jumped under the covers and waited for his mother to come back out. When she did, he very dimly saw her sit on her bed. "Ryuji... I'm sorry about... Oh shit..."

"It's okay mom, it was an accident."

"Yeah, I know, but still... what I said..." she sighed deeply.

"Mom, let's forget about it, or let's just say it was a dream. Okay?"

She sighed again and, with her high-pitched voice, said "Okay." and with that, simply reclined and stopped moving.

Ryuji was still as hard as a rock, having seen most of his mother's breasts in the gaping cleavage. He was now holding his cock with both hands, trying to relive the accidental contact as vividly as possible. He tried to move as slowly as he could, but he knew he wouldn't be able to wait long before reaching an orgasm. He prayed that his mother was sleeping when he arched under the blankets, trying to catch most of his sperm in his hands. He got up again in the darkness and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Yasuko, next to him, heard and saw everything. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the fact that she was hearing her son masturbating. When he arched upwards, she looked with one eye and saw his hands tenting the blankets as they held his cock. So. Fucking. Big. Yasuko had seen, tasted and fucked many cocks in her life, but nothing even close to this big. "He's bigger than his father!" She couldn't believe her 18 year old son was the largest size she had ever received

As she looked at him walking right in front of her she could discern his cock, still hard and bouncing with his every step. "Shit..." she said, trying her best to ignore the hot and wet feeling between her thighs. "No, no, no... this is bad... I can't feel that way about my son!" Yet, she sorely wished that she had brought Trusty Black with her on this trip. Feeling it's girth in her pussy or even her ass would be wonderful right about now. The first time she had managed to fit it in her ass, a few months ago, had been a powerful experience. "But no!" she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "This is crazy!"

Both of them eventually found sleep, Ryuji contented with his climax, Yasuko frustrated by her refusal to masturbate while thinking about her son. The thought that Ryuji was masturbating while thinking about her didn't even cross Yasuko's mind. To her, he was just a normal horny teenager. He would never think of his mother like that. So the next morning she decided not to change into something more proper than her nightgown.

When Ryuji woke up and saw his mother up and around wearing that nightgown, he decided to fake being sleeping a while longer. She had worn it once or twice around him in the past, but always with a bra and panties. Today, it looked positively sexy. When she moved into the sunlight, it turned it almost transparent and Ryuji could see just about everything. Yasuko was shaven, or else her pubic hair was very, very pale gold. He could see her huge breasts moving around freely, their mass and girth swinging back and forth with her every step. They seemed to be capped with pale pink nipples, but the double thickness lapel made that harder to detect.

He finally turned around and waited for his erection to go down before reaching for his boxers and getting up. He knew he was taking a risk by wearing nothing but his boxers, but he took it. He knew his brain was awash with lust, but he didn't care. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her before fixing himself a bowl of cereal. Distracted by her cleavage and the fact that one of the lapels was gaping dangerously, Ryuji put the milk jug directly on the side of his mother's bowl.

When the bowl spilled all over Yasuko's lap, Ryuji's first and very quick reaction was to lean towards her and try to grab the falling bowl. Yasuko's own slower reaction was to lean forward and get up. The timing was as unbelievable as yesterday's incident, and had similar results. In a flash, Ryuji found his head buried between his mother's breasts, the smooth and silky skin of her breasts covering his entire face. When her upwards movement continued, it pulled him up higher and his chin got caught in the fabric for a few seconds.

When she did finally pull away, she immediately turned around and went to the bathroom. Ryuji stayed in the kitchen, stunned beyond words. He stared thoughtlessly at the falling milk, a huge dumb grin on his face. Never in his life had he thought that breasts could be so soft and wonderful. When his mother cried his name, Ryuji woke up from his sensual trance and grabbed the bowl.

A few minutes later he brought her another gown and she grabbed it from the bathroom. This time she had been hiding behind the door and Ryuji couldn't see anything. Then again, she hadn't see his hard cock poking out from his boxers. Before she could clean herself and come out, Ryuji put on some jeans and a shirt.

When Yasuko got out of the bathroom, she was smiling "Damn... I don't know if it's because we're in France, but these accidents are... weird!" Ryuji prayed that she wouldn't look at his thighs, given that his long cock was clearly visible going down his pants. Not fully soft yet, it created a visible shape under the fabric. But she didn't look. At all. Ryuji wondered if she really was as dumb as she looked right now. To his surprise, his mom didn't talk about the accidental contact.

After they finished cleaning up, they opened the blinds and saw the dreadful weather. Soon they decided that they would stay indoors and probably enjoy the pool downstairs. In the bathroom, Yasuko put on her swimsuit and looked at herself in the mirror. "Ok, still ok. I really have to replace it after this trip though." Squinting, she leaned forward and thought she could see a hint of her nipples through the very thin fabric. "In any case... who would look there. I'm only here to spend a good time with my son."

When his mom removed her terrycloth robe and he could see her wearing her wicked swimsuit, Ryuji knew he would have to get in the water quickly. He knew his mom called that swimsuit her "proper one", compared to her sexy red bikini. And while it wasn't as intensely and ridiculously sexy as the bikini, the black one piece swimsuit wasn't exactly proper either.

It probably would have been on the body of a normal woman, but his mother didn't have a normal body. First and most obviously her breasts: they stretched the poor fabric beyond its limits, and the thin spandex did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that Yasuko had massive breasts. Round, very high and thrusting forward more than should be possible, they couldn't possibly be hidden or attenuated by a swimsuit. And those colossal breasts turned what would otherwise be an appropriately sized suit into one that was too small.

The upward tension created by her breasts turned the suit's proper cut over her hips into a lot less proper one. It enhanced his mother's nicely flaring hips, and the elastic bands also cut two deep creases on her asscheeks, splitting them almost exactly in half. Most of her very rounded buttocks were visible, and the fact that the suit was digging so deep in the firm spherical flesh only enhanced their curves. On either side of that crease, her flesh surged. And finally, of course, the too tight swimsuit highlighted a very nice camel toe each and every time.

As he jumped into the pool, Ryuji grinned, thinking that despite the rain, this trip was already wonderful! What looked like a relaxed and rather intimate day where mother and son would be alone together suddenly changed. A few minutes after they began swimming, a contingent of young kids appeared and jumped into the pool with them. When the kids began to play marco-polo, Ryuji and Yasuko didn't have much of a choice: either they would play or be forced to get out. They decided to play along.

Of course, they tried their best to avoid the kids and get the blindfold, but from time to time they got hit and had to play. Every time Yasuko avoided being touched, she jumped up and down. But given that the water only went up to her waist, her breasts bounced with her, making a show Ryuji couldn't miss.

And quite a few of the fathers around the pool noticed it as well. Ryuji felt both proud and jealous of the looks his mom got, especially from one of the fathers who looked more intently at her. At one point, while Yasuko was walking blindfolded with her arms in front of her, the man stared at her breasts non-stop. A bit later, while Ryuji had to do his turn with the blindfold, he was worrying that the man would take the opportunity to ogle his mom once again. He moved around quite fast in the pool, trying to get rid of the blindfold quickly.

At the same time, his mother noticed the man and smiled at him. The man reddened and, probably because he had a wife nearby, stopped looking at her. Yasuko was slightly disappointed, as she had briefly hoped that she could have seduced him for a quick fuck. She really needed to let some steam out, and that handsome man had seemed easy bait.

Just as she was turning around to see where her son was, Ryuji moved right towards her, his hands outstretched. Before he could stop himself, he closed his hands on his victim, confident that it was one of the kids' shoulders. It wasn't. When he felt the soft, pliable yet dense flesh of his mother's breasts, it took him a few seconds before being able to let go. As he heard his mother laughing out loud at his mistake, he released the impossibly supple breasts, the first and only two he had ever touched in his young life.

Yasuko, once again, didn't even begin to imagine that Ryuji wold feel anything but embarrassment about the incident, and laughed as she hugged him. "Oh my! Another accident! What's up with the world today?" She asked, still laughing and hugging her son close against her breasts. Ryuji was going mad, and knew that she would feel his cock any second. Still reeling, Ryuji saw his mother put on his blindfold and begin to roam about crying "Marco!" as if nothing had happened.

But something had happened! He had closed his hands on his mother's unimaginably sexy breasts! He was now hard as a rock again, realizing that only twenty minutes ago his face had been buried between them! This was indeed crazy! Looking at his mom, a huge grin on her face as she played, Ryuji wondered again if she really was that naive.

And she was. Yasuko, while trying to catch other kids, was only concerned with her own feelings. In her mind's eye, Ryuji was pure and angelic, with no sexual thoughts whatsoever about his mother. She, on the other hand, hadn't been able to forget about his monstrous cock. Even blindfolded, she knew that her nipples were very hard, poking what must be obvious mounds on top of her breasts.

She guessed that the stranger would get another eyeful, and hoped that it would provoke him into such lust that he would cheat on his wife with her. She even jumped up an few times, aware of the effect that would have on her breasts. Maybe he would agree to a blowjob? "Damn!" Yasuko thought. "What I wouldn't give for a good face fucking! Feeling his hands on my head while he would ravage my mouth!" Little did she know that her nipples and jumping was also making the water around Ryuji boil from his hot blood.

After a while, mother and son both tired of the game and decided to get back to their room. They kept their bathing suits on, hoping for another opportunity to go to the pool later. Convinced that her suit was proper, Yasuko moved around unconcerned about how sexy she could look. And while she stole a few glances at her son's cock, which sometimes was visible through his trunks even when soft, all Ryuji could do was not stare at her all the time.

They ate together, and Ryuji almost went mad seeing the drops of milk from his mother's glass falling on her breasts and slowly disappearing in the deep cleft between them. But no accidents happened. As they were both relaxing with their tablets, Ryuji in the only living room chair and his mother sitting in bed, Alex said "Ryuji, could you come here honey?"

"What's up?" he said as he got up, glad to feel that his cock was soft.

"Is this real?" she asked him.

Ryuji almost said "No" before arriving next to his mother. As he looked at the email she had received, he frowned and read slowly. "Did you buy a ticket for that?"

"Yes, a month ago..."

"Well, as far as I can see, it's legit!"

"What? I'm going to get a Tesla for a year?" Yasuko cried out.

"Looks like it!"

Yasuko stood up and danced in pure pleasure. Ryuji read the message again and recognized the local dealer's name and address, and it really seemed genuine. Looking up at his mother again, his heart began to beat faster. Her dance, mostly made up of big jumps, made her breasts bounce lewdly up and down again. And as he thought that the show couldn't get any better, the thin and tired material finally tore right between her breasts. In a flash his mother's breasts were freed and she bounced two more times before realizing what had happened.

During those delicious seconds, Ryuji's eyes grew wide as he discovered and delighted in the sight in front of him. Right in front of him, at most three feet away. He had stared at them for months, had buried his face between them and had touched them with his hands earlier today, but this unrestricted view was a new thing. And it was glorious. So large, so round, so full of life as they bounced, looking as if Yasuko wasn't any older than he was... Damn, she really looked hot! The two pink aureolas and pronounced nipples captured his attention and if she hadn't covered herself faster, he probably would have been hypnotized by them!

But Yasuko did cover them before running to the bathroom, laughing all the way. From behind the door, she shouted "I won a Tesla for a year!", apparently unconcerned with her flashing. Then, a few moments later, she added "Could you bring me a shirt please?" Still shellshocked, Ryuji rummaged through her drawer and selected what seemed like his mother's sexiest blouse.

For the second time today, he knocked on the bathroom door to give his mother something to wear. When he saw his mother grasp the blouse and look at it, Ryuji froze, suddenly afraid that she would realize that he had chosen this one. The sexiest one, mostly transparent. But she didn't. She just thanked him and closed the door. A minute later she asked, still in the bathroom, "Are you sure about this blouse?"

"Yeah, no problem mom..."

"Ok then." she replied with her piping voice.

When she got out, Ryuji broke the world record for willpower by not reacting. His sexy mom had pulled her swimsuit down to her hips and only had her transparent blouse above. Somehow, she seemed a thousand times sexier than she had, fully topless, a minute ago. Seeing those breasts sway, jiggle, bounce, rebound, bob and jostle against one another as she walked almost made him go mad.

Yasuko, slightly surprised by her son's choice of blouse, only saw it as a confirmation that he wasn't seeing her as a woman, only as a mother. She had seen the effect of this strange combination of a half-off swimsuit and a transparent blouse in the mirror, but never thought that Ryuji would react to it. In fact, she walked right up to him and jumped up once or twice again, happy about the Tesla. After that, she said "Well, now I'll have to go and buy a new swimsuit."

"In this weather?" Ryuji asked.

"Bah, I have an umbrella." Was his mother's reply.

A few minutes later, after having changed into something that was actually more proper, she headed out. Ryuji grabbed the discarded blouse and placed it against his face to take a long sniff of his mom's scent. To think that this fabric was right against her nude breasts... Ryuji knew he had a few hours before his mom came back and decided that this would be the best time to release a lot of his sexual tension.

He grabbed his tablet, his earphones and his bottle of lube before heading for the shower. Careful not to slip on the ceramic steps, he walked all the way down and looked around for a good spot. Finding nothing that was perfect, he simply sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. It was strange to be facing the stairs, but he was all alone and didn't worry. He plugged the earphones and placed the tablet on the floor. Dropping a long line of lube on his cock with one hand, he spread it all over his cock with the other, beginning to masturbate slowly.

With his other hand, he loaded up a very good hentai movie and installed the tablet next to him. Despite the animation, Ryuji wanted to take his time and stretch this pleasure slowly. Soon he felt his ass slipping on the ceramic because of all the lube that spilled over, but all that it did is add a little extra sensation. Wrapping his big sack with his lubed hand, he played with his balls to give a bit of a break to his cock before coming all the way back up his huge cock. Alternating between watching his hentai and his cock, Ryuji zoned out.

Yasuko spent quite a while in the only store that was nearby and got out slightly disappointed but with a new swimsuit. It wasn't as nice as her other one, but it would have to do. When a strong gust of wind flipped her umbrella over itself, the shaft folded sideways. Her umbrella ruined in the pouring rain, Yasuko cursed and had to run the last two blocks to her hotel. She hurried to the elevator and sprinted to her room. Fumbling with the keys, cold and drenched to the bone, she moaned when the door finally opened.

With the bathroom right next to the door, Yasuko didn't take the time to look inside and only said "I'm going to take a shower!" believing that Ryuji was in the small kitchen. She closed the bathroom door behind herself and undressed quickly, shivering. She half ran to the stairs and, well, simply went too fast. She slipped on the first step and the only thing she could do to prevent from falling on her ass was to skip three stairs and try to regain her balance on the last one.

She didn't succeed. Going very fast, her feet as wet as the rest of her body, she slipped again and ended up flat on her ass, sliding right towards Ryuji. Yasuko barely had time to see him there, saw that he was naked, oogling her son's lean muscled body and he masturbating his giant cock. All she had time to say was "Ryuji! Move away!"

Ryuji, as it happened, has had his eyes half closed for the past two minutes, lost in his pleasure. He was sitting right on the floor, his legs opened wide. He didn't hear his mom coming in a lot earlier than he had thought and opened his eyes just as she was slipping towards her. On her back, her legs in the air, his eyes focused on her displayed pussy and he never had time to move.

As luck would have it, mother and son were perfectly aligned and in a great crash, Ryuji's fully lubed cock slipped all the way inside his mother's pussy. Yasuko cried out in surprise, pain and most of all, deeply satisfying pleasure. Ryuji's reflexes, despite bing a virgin, made him grasp his mother's hips, holding her right there, impaled on his cock. Breathlessly, laughing a crazy laugh, Yasuko said "Oh gods, this takes the cake!" After a moan of pleasure, she added "This is not really happening! Fuck!" she laughed again nervously.

When she tried to push against the side of the bath against which Ryuji had been leaning, her feet slipped and all her efforts accomplished was that Ryuji's cock slipped half-way out before he pulled her all the way back against him. They both moaned this time. "Ryuji!" she said, laughing. "Let me go! This is just an accident..." But Ryuji couldn't let her go. He bent over her and began to fuck her pussy before his naive mom said "Come now sweetie... You can stop playing now."

Yasuko was trying to remain cool, but she was burning with pleasure. She tried her best not to let it show, but sooner or later Ryuji would realize that she wasn't pushing him off. And then he would think that she was a bad mother. But damn! That huge cock inside her... She wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying his quick pounding before finally releasing him and pushing him off. "Ok now, playtime's over honey!" she said with her high pitched voice.

She did pull away from him, but gasped as his cock left her pussy. Shit that had been good. But she couldn't let her baser instincts soil her perfect angelic little boy! Not even realizing that the floor beneath them was covered with lube, she pushed off against the bath and got on all fours. Big mistake. The next she knew, Ryuji had also pushed himself off of the bath and his big cock slipped all the way back inside her.

Her upper body crashing on the floor, Yasuko gasped and moaned her pleasure loudly. She felt her big breasts sliding against the floor and shaking with her son's thrusts. "Shit," she thought. "He's not thinking right, it's just animal instincts..." Yasuko still couldn't see that her son was enjoying this as much as he could.

Staring at his mom's upturned ass, as well as her breasts on either side of her small frame, Ryuji grasped her hips firmly and pounded her hard. When his mother said "Ryuji, cut it out, you crazy teenager!", still laughing nervously, Ryuji barely heard her. He was having the time of his life, loosing his virginity to his own mother, whose body incarnated all of his fantasies. Even her moans were perfect!

He felt his mother twisting again and managing to pull away from his cock. But she slipped and raised her ass again trying to get away. Ryuji drove forward as hard as he could but slipped as well. This time though his cock ended up an inch higher than before. For that precious moment when his cock opened its very first anus, time seemed to slow down for him. Ryuji felt his mother's asshole resisting briefly, his cock bowing very slightly against it before Yasuko's body relaxed and he exploded into her. Gasping, he looked down and saw his cock buried halfway inside his mother's ass.

Yasuko cried out in pain, but her scream turned into a long groan of pleasure. Ryuji's cock, as big as it was, was more than lubricated enough to slip inside her, especially given all the fun she'd had with her Trusty Black. "Ryuji!" she cried, hoping that her overwhelming lust didn't show through her words. "Now this is really getting out of hand... You can't see me like this, can't hear me moaning... Stop it!" she said again, more embarrassed at the thought that he would discover her pleasure than any repulsion to being fucked by her son. When she felt him push all those amazing inches all the way inside her ass, she gasped again, crying out in pleasure. "You can't do that, you can't really want to—"

"Of course I do Mom..." Ryuji interrupted her. "I've been wanting to fuck you for a long time. You're the hottest, sexiest woman on the planet and my cock has kept growing and growing as I thought of you naked and fucking me like this."

Hearing these words completely shattered Yasuko's view of her son. If her mental image of him hadn't been updated in many years, she suddenly realized that he was a healthy young man with a huge cock and that he wanted her badly. As she felt her son's cock twitching deep inside her, Yasuko felt herself melting from all the lust and pent up hunger. As he fucked her ass, she felt her asshole stretching to his girth and her bowels adapting to his length. Her moans lengthened as well and her cries got louder and louder. She was getting sodomized by her sweet boy and his mammoth cock, and she was loving every single inch and minute of it.

All of a sudden she said "Fuck me harder then... Push your fucking horse's cock all the way inside mommy's asshole, my sweet son!" As he did, she began crying "Fuck!" faster and faster, groaning in pain as he hilted himself inside her with every stroke. She silently thanked god for her hours of play with her "Trusty Friend", which allowed her to take that cock without dying!

Kneeling behind his mother, his perfect fantasy, Ryuji's eyes were glued to the junction between his thick tool and his mom's asshole, watching in glee as she took all of him with apparent ease. Then, doing something he'd seen in a hentai he pulled his cock out, pushed it slightly lower and impaled his mom's pussy. The change made his legs feel weak from the intense pleasure. Yasuko gasped "Ryuji! You're not supposed to do that!"

"Oh, sorry mom!" he said, before pulling out and up to her ass again.

She groaned and cried out as he pushed himself all the way inside her ass. Yasuko said "Well, now it was too late, so—"

"OK then." Ryuji said as Yasuko collapsed on the wet floor with only her ass in the air. Ryuji, misunderstanding her, pulled his cock out and drove himself back into her pussy.

Yasuko bit her lower lip, enjoying this naughty and dirty pleasure immensely, a dumb grin on her face as she abandoned any notion of telling him why he wasn't supposed to do that. Despite this being his first time, despite the fact that he was loosing his virginity to his mother and despite the fact that his mother looked like his best fantasy, Ryuji lasted a long while. Eventually though, after alternating between her ass and pussy many times, he stared to buck in too much pleasure. He gripped her hips more strongly and fucked her ass until he filled her with sperm.

Yasuko was shaken by his lust and his climax triggered hers as well. They cried and moaned together, him thrilled beyond words by his first climax in a girl, her because she acknowledged that she had been repressing an incest fetish for a long time. When his cum overfilled and ran down her inner thigh, Yasuko shivered and her orgasm peaked again.

Soon, Ryuji was exhausted and pulled out of his mom's ass. He fell on his side, looking at the profoundly sexy sight of her mom on all four, her dripping asshole winking at him. Yasuko turned around and helped her son up. He was still rock hard, and Yasuko was far from being done. She opened the shower and washed him thoroughly, making sure his cock was perfectly clean. She then lay back on the bath's wall, balancing herself with her legs wide opened.

Ryuji, seeing this, walked towards her and prepared to fuck her pussy again. Suddenly he had another idea. He moved next to her head and straddled the bath wall. When his mother, intrigued by his position, tilted her head backwards to look at him, Ryuji pushed his cock downwards. When she opened her mouth to talk, he pushed his cock inside her. All the fucking way down her throat. After seeing it so many times in animation, he never even hesitated, sure that his mother could take him.

Yasuko's legs jumped up in surprise as she felt him invading her throat without warning. Barely able to position herself correctly, she felt him grabbing her breasts forcefully. When she pulled out long seconds later, she only had time to breathe before he pushed himself back in. Grinning like a madman, not even realizing how crazy it was to deepthroat an actual woman and not a animated girl, Ryuji leaned all the way forward.

When Yasuko felt her son's mouth on her shaven pussy, she stopped worrying about his cock in her throat. "Fuck it!" she thought. "I'll just have to tap him to let him know when I need to breathe." Giving her boyfriends such deepthroats had always been a rare and special treat, and none of them had been remotely as big as her son! But the overwhelming pleasure of this extremely intense 69 made her forget about those lesser men.

Wrapping her long legs around his head, she crushed him against her pussy, forcing him to drive his tongue deep inside her. After tapping on his hip and taking a deep breath, Yasuko contracted her body and writhed under her son as she felt her climax exploding. She had never climaxed twice in such a short time, and she knew that the incest thing and the ravaging deepthroat were more than enough explanations!

Ryuji felt his mother's throat relaxing as she buckled, so he fucked her even faster, hearing her gagging and making gargling sounds. As her pussy became hotter and exploded a lot of her juices all over his face, he grinned and drove his cock all the way inside her, crushing his balls against her nose. He came again, shooting all of his remaining sperm directly into her stomach. The amount of pleasure he was feeling broke all the previous records he had set after long rounds of masturbation.

A few moments later he pulled away from his mom, satisfied with the powerful gasp she made. She was red faced, gasping for breath as she sat next to him. She also had the sexiest of smiles and looked as contented as he guessed he looked himself. Mother and son shared a long look, both trying to understand what had happened so quickly. Ryuji wondered what life back home would be like after this, and Yasuko was already considering moving to Paris permanently and becoming her son's dedicated wife. Glancing at her son's still hard cock, glistening with her saliva, she grinned and said "Ready for a third orgasm, sweet son of mine?" Ryuji took a deep breath and grinned.

 **THE END.**


End file.
